pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Yumiyacha
Yumiyacha (ユミヤッチャ) is a Yumipon Uberhero first introduced in Patapon 3. Yumiyacha is one of the three parent classes, the others being Taterazay and Yarida; the player chooses one of them at the beginning of Patapon 3, each one having separate abilities and attributes. Appearance Yumiyacha sports a green mask. His default hairstyle is a long flick with 8 spikes on its top tail. His default cape color is yellow green. He wields bows. Story Yumiyacha is revived by Silver Hoshipon and the Almighty, once you play as him you march toward the sound of the Pata Drum where you find Hatapon praying to the Almighty for help, he joins you and you march back towards your petrified Patapon comrades where Silver Hoshipon will revive three Patapon warriors, Ton Yaripon, Chin Tatepon and Kan Yumipon and he drops Ka-ching on the way. Hatapon will take Meden (still petrified) on the way. Once you cross the flag post, you have finished the level. Equipment Yumiyacha can use: *Bows from unlocking. *Crossbows from level 5. Unlocking Heroes Yumiyacha is level 1 when he is unlocked. Yumiyacha is unlocked if chosen at the beginning of the game, or unlocked when you level Yarida or Taterazay to level 15. Getting Yumiyacha to level 3 unlocks Wondabarappa. Getting Yumiyacha to level 5 unlocks Pingrek. Getting Yumiyacha to level 7 unlocks Alosson Getting Yumiyacha and Pingrek to level 8 unlocks Oohoroc. Getting Yumiyacha and Alosson to level 12 unlocks Cannogabang. Getting Yumiyacha to level 15 unlocks Taterazay and Yarida (Uberhero Only). Evolve Forms Yumiyacha base form.png|No evolve form. Uberhero Mode: Meteo Arrow :Fire a barrage of arrows into the sky which fall down a moment later and impale enemies, causing heavy damage. *'Activate:' *'Combo:' Yumiyacha will shoot flaming arrows that will fall in different places, so he can do a lot of damage all over the place. The number of shots Yumiyacha does is equivalent to its highest unlocked Quickshot ability added by three. For example, if Yumiyacha has gained access to Quickshot 3, he'll shoot three arrows into the sky and disappear for a moment. When it reappears, six arrows appear to deal damage on structures or foes. These arrows pierce through buildings and enemies. Class Skills Quickshot 2 Fire two arrows in quick succession with charge attack or during Fever. Is unlocked from start. Upgrade this skill by using charged attacks or attacks made whilst in fever. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Quickshot 3. Quickshot 3 Superior skill to Quickshot 2. Fire three arrows in quick succession with charge attack or during Fever. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Quickshot 2. Upgrade this skill by using charged attacks or attacks made whilst in fever. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Quickshot 4. Quickshot 4 Superior skill to Quickshot 3. Fire four arrows in quick succession with charge attack or during Fever. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Quickshot 3. Upgrade this skill by using charged attacks or attacks made whilst in fever. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Quickshot 5. Quickshot 5 Superior skill to Quickshot 4. Fire five arrows in quick succession with charge attack or during Fever. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Quickshot 4. Upgrade this skill by using charged attacks or attacks made whilst in fever. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Quickshot 6. Quickshot 6 Superior skill to Quickshot 5. Fire six arrows in quick succession with charge attack or during Fever. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Quickshot 5. Upgrade this skill by using charged attacks or attacks made whilst in fever. *Welcome bonus: +10% to all status effects. Set Skills Yumiyacha originally equips four set skills. From level 20 he can equip another set skill, for a total of five set skills. Bow Attack 1 This skill gives the user a 20% boost to attack power when equipped with a bow, longbow, or crossbow, or a 10% boost to attack if equipped with anything else. Is unlocked at level 3. Bow Attack 2 This skill gives the user a 30% boost to attack power when equipped with a bow, longbow, or crossbow or a 15% boost to attack if equipped with anything else. Is unlocked at level 8. Bow Attack 3 This skill gives the user a 40% boost to attack power when equipped with a bow, longbow, or crossbow, or a 20% boost to attack if equipped with anything else. Learned at level 15. Bow Attack 4 This skill gives the user a 50% boost to attack power when equipped with a bow, longbow, or crossbow, or a 25% boost to attack if equipped with anything else. Is unlocked at level 25 Peerless Bow Uberhero Only. Damage inflicted increase 100%, but damage taken goes up 150%. Learned at level 32. Strategy *When choosing a Hero at the start of the game, Yumiyacha is a risky choice, especially for new players. While his description makes him sound appealing he needs much more time to develop compared to the incredible offense and customizability of Yarida or the bulky tanking of Taterazay. Yumiyacha is more of a long-run class compared to the former. *Yumiyacha's Class Tree presents a lot of interesting classes such as Jamsch and Cannogabang. Skilled players should choose Yumiyacha if they wish to get a head-start on unlocking these classes. * Meteo Arrow is able to pierce buildings, which makes it useful for attacking enemies hiding behind cover. Statistics For more statistics, go to the Patapon 3 Uberhero Statistics page. Trivia *Yumiyacha and other Yumiyacha-based classes don't inherit any other Class Skills from other classes. *Yumiyacha's last Set Skill, Peerless Bow, is similar to Alosson's Set Skill, Desperado, except Yumiyacha's skill increases damage dealt, and taken, by an extra 50% comparing to Desperado. *Unlike other classes (apart from Alosson with a piercing bow), he is the only one that can shoot arrows through a gate/entrance while his Uberhero Mode is active. *Kan as Yumiyacha is seen with a Poison Longbow on the American cover but it's impossible in game for Yumiyacha to equip one, as Yumiyacha cant use longbows. *Yumiyacha Uberhero doesnt have visible "Eagle Eye". However, Yumiyacha Uberhero holds weapon differently when enemies are in his sight. *Occasionally when Yumiyacha shoots his arrows at the sky in Hero Mode, he would be able to damage those units from above, such as Deaths. *Out of all the 3 main Uberheroes, Yumiyacha is the only one of the 3 that gets a welcome bonus when his Class Skills are fully upgraded. This is because his Class Skills are not passed on to other classes, like how Yarida passes on his Class Skills to spear-throwing classes. *Yumiyacha's limited range from Uberhero Mode make him a shorter ranged archer that can take down targets easier at mid-range, compared to how Alosson compensates for better attack speed. Alosson's ranged attacks in Uberhero Mode require positioning in some cases, however. *Alosson fires arrows based on attack speed, while Yumiyacha fires 1 - 6 arrows (from Class Skills) for every attack speed interval. (e.g Fire 3 arrows every two seconds) Gallery Image_1013.png|Yumiyacha wielding the Sleepy Bow YumiyachaStart.PNG|The selection of Yumiyacha at the start of the game 0fffac858c-patapon-3-psp-48240.jpg Yumiyacha 2.png Yumiyacha.PNG YumiyachaIdleKan.png|Kan as a Yumiyacha. See Also *Patapon 3 Missions *Uberhero Patapon *Experience Points *Class Skills *Set Skills *Yumipon es:Yumiyacha Category:Patapon 3 Category:Units Category:Yumiyacha-Based Category:Uberhero Category:Patapon 3 Units Category:Rarepons